Rogue
by Crazy2010
Summary: Faith and Giles are now working together to save Slayers who have chosen the wrong path in life but now they face there worst charge yet Tanya Torrez an immature wild rogue slayer who only wants fun. this rogue slayer will definitely test there love.R


Title: Rogue

Description: Faith and Giles are now working together to save Slayers who have chosen the wrong path in life but now they face there worst charge yet Tanya Torrez an immature wild rogue slayer with only one thing on her mind fun at anyones expense.

Chapter 1:

Faith nervously awaited the arrival of her new charge a so-called bad girl named Tanya Torrez. Since destroying the hellmouth and all of sunnydale Faith partnered up with Giles to work together to try and rehabilitate slayers who have chosen the wrong path in life. Giles confidently strolled into the room and said calmly "Everything will be fine. Here is her file" Faith then took the file and flicked it open the front page held a picture of a beautiful young woman with chocolate brown hair which looked soft and shiny but had small brilliant natural streaks of red in it also she had the most mezmerizing emrald green eyes. The next page read:

_Name: Tanya Torrez_

_Age: 17 years old_

_Country from: America_

_Race: Latino American_

_Past Charges: Grand theft auto X3_

_Robbing X5_

_Fighting X9_

_Solicitation X2_

_Distinctive features: Small tattoo of a heart over her left breast_

_Tattoo of a snake of her right arm._

Shocked Faith turned to Giles and began to suddenly panick "She is the worst one we've had" Giles then wrapped his arms lovingy around Faith tightly and kissed the top of her head gently and said "We will be fine". Tanya strutted in with a cheeky smirk wiped across her pretty face, popular with the guards for her escapes she was forced to walk in with her hands cuffed behind her just to be safe. "You must be Giles" Tanya whispered seductively as she slid her foot up Giles leg "Yes and i'm Faith his girl" Faith interrupted fiercly

"Well Tanya you have been pretty busy all these charges against you" Giles said as he sunk into his chair filled with embarresment.

"Look we want to help you but we can't do that without your full support" Faith informed the immature teenager

"Was you there when I lost my parents, was you there when I ran away and had no where to go NO you weren't. Am okay by myself thanks" Shouted Tanya before she broke out of her cuffs and leaped onto the table then viciously attacked Faith. A gang of guards burst threw the doors of the room and clutched Tanya who easily broke free then escaped threw the window.

"Oh great a rogue slayer on our hands I can't think of nothing more dangerous" announced Faith as she jumped to her feet. Tanya rushed quickly into the security of a small clothes shop then gazed at the shop keeper who was a hansom young man with a tall muscular body and silky black hair "Hi I'm Matthew can I help with anything?" The shop keeper said hypnotized by Tanya's beauty

"Wow Matty I love that name and yes you can help I need something sexy to wear" flirtaciously spoke Tanya as she twirled a lock of her hair.

Tanya went into the changing room and slipped into a tight sexy strapless knee length black dress and nine inch heels "Do I look sexy?" questioned Tanya as she began to kiss Matty softly. Her gentle touch drove Matty wild and her sensual voice instantly amazed him suddenly she gazed into his sea blue eyes then shockingly punched him in the face leaving him unconcious on the floor. Pecking him on the cheek she giggled "Thanks for the dress" then childishly skipped out of the shop.

Faith sat in her house sipping on a nice warm cup of tea suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "It's Buffy" Giles said worryingly there relationship hadn't been the same since he fell in love with Faith which Buffy obviously disagreed with. The door swung open and Buffy stormed in angrily "The slayer organization will be handling the case of Tanya Torrez from now on"

"No way B she's ours. You didn't want nothing to do with her before we took on this case" yelled Faith

"Look I don't want no trouble but you two better get a hold of her quickly or my team will be taking over" replied Buffy before she stormed out.

Faith walked into the crime scene the shop keeper Matty was sitting by the till completely confused as the policemen carefully inspected the shop. "She was beautiful. A goddess" stuttered Matty as he held an ice pack to his nose

"Did she mention were she was going?" Faith asked

"No am sorry I was out cold on the floor" replied Matty full of sarcasm

"Well thanks for all your help I am just going to have a look around".

Giles sat alone in his house staring motionless at a small engagement ring which he hoped to give to Faith when he proposed then he turned to a picture of himself in the company of the scooby gang. Completely devoted to Faith Giles wondered if she loved him as much, He hadn't spoke to the scooby gang in months it felt like years they were his family but they dispised his new found relationship with Faith.

Giles slouched himself on the comfortable leather couch and flipped open his favourite book.

"Hey Faith queen of the slayers" Andrew joked as he flicked threw Tanya's file

"Andrew what are you doing here and don't let B catch you calling me that" laughed Faith

"Haha do I sense friction between the two slayers and Buffy sent me here to keep a watchful eye on the case"

"Oh really now well Andrew the case is in good hands so you can go back to your hotel room"

"But.."

"Go" Interupted Faith.

Andrew strolled into his hotel room then slouched into his couch suddenly he heard "Hi you must be Andrew am Tanya" Andrew instantly turned around to see Tanya slowly walking over to him. "Tanya hello what are you doing here?" asked the petrified Andrew as he took a step back

"I just want a real man to hold me for tonight" said Tanya as she began to unzip her dress.

Chapter 1 finished

Authors note: Thanks for reading I really hope you enjoyed this chapter please Review and the next chapter will reveal Tanya's plans for Andrew and she will begin to test Faith and Giles'es relationship. Review please.


End file.
